


Logical Explanation

by Legacy_Scarlettpeony (Scarlettpeony)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e08 Lamia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlettpeony/pseuds/Legacy_Scarlettpeony
Summary: Gwen thinks about why Merlin is not affected by Lamia's enchantment.
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin)
Kudos: 20





	Logical Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nefreed on the Weekly Challege I threw every week in the episode discussion on camelot_love.

Thinking about Merlin was always a headache. Just when she thought she knew everything about him, Gwen found something else that perplexed her. It made no sense that he would not be affected by Lamia while all the knights and the villagers had been.  
  
It couldn't just affect men of chivalry, in that case.  
  
It was all men.  
  
So why not Merlin? His explanations about not being a knight didn't work, nor did his supposition that he had just been lucky. _There was something about him._ Something that Lamia did not like, something she feared...  
  
Something within him that she could not reach.  
  
Gwen sighed, and stroked her brother's head worriedly. If they didn't get away from here soon, he would die. She closed her eyes and prayed: _Please, Arthur. Find us!_  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
What if Lamia affected him too? The thought was unbearable. Lamia had driven all the knights to possessive madness. They were like schoolboys fighting over the pretty red-haired girl during a kiss chase. They were like wild stallions in the midst of heat...  
  
She looked down at Elyan again. _You have always been too shy when it came to women..._  
  
She sighed.  
  
But what about Merlin? Why did Gwen feel so certain that he was not at risk from being affected by Lamia's enchantment yet? What was it that made her feel that he would never be enchanted?  
  
A thought came to her.  
  
She had never seen Merlin interact with an girls in Camelot. Yes, she had quite liked him when he first came to Camelot... but every attempt she made to catch his eye was in vain. In fact, the only girl she had ever seen him talk to was, well, herself. And that sorceress from all those years ago, whatever her name was. She had forgotten.  
  
And, of course, Morgana before she went to the bad.  
  
Gwen wetted her lips in contemplation; completely forgetting about how wet her eyes were with tears for her brother. _What is the reason Merlin is unaffected is because...?_  
  
After all, he seems closest with Gwaine after her. Then he had been close to Lancelot when he was alive. She felt, in a way, he had missed him more than any of them. It made her feel guilty...  
  
"What if the reason Lamia cannot bewitch him," Gwen whispered aloud to herself, "if because Merlin is not _interested_ in women?"  
  
She felt her heart flutter. It all made perfect sense!  
  
It really was the only logical explanation.


End file.
